Family
by Dr Dana Stowe's Sidekick
Summary: Will Marlena be able to pick up the pieces and bring her shattered family back together? Please R&R. Chapter 5 has been uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Relief**

**The air in the Salem hospital was tense. John's feet were glued to the spot right outside Marlena's room. His fear was paralyzing him.**

**Would Marlena be all right? Would the baby live? Would their love bring them past their separate indiscretions? These questions were racing through his mind when he saw Lexie exiting Marlena's room. "Lexie, how's Doc?" he asked breathlessly.**

**Lexie smiled, glancing at each of Marlena's loved ones in turn. "Actually, I've got some good news. She's got a slight concussion from the fall, but she and the baby are stable, and she's asking for both you and Roman."**

**John tensed a bit. "Together?" he asked through clenched teeth.**

**Lexie nodded. "And please, try not to fight. That's the last thing Marlena and the baby need right now."**

**John and Roman nodded in agreement, and Roman let John precede him as they entered Marlena's room. **

**"Doc, we're here," John said softly.**

**"John, Roman, I'm so glad you came in together," Marlena told them with a smile.**

**"Anything for you, Doc," John told her.**

**Marlena smiled again. "How are we?" she asked, patting her stomach.**

**John came to Marlena's side and squeezed her hand. "Lexie just gave us the good news. You've got a concussion from the fall, but you and the baby are stable."**

**"The baby made it through?" Marlena asked, beginning to feel as if she were floating.**

**John nodded. "She was lucky, and so were you, Doc."**

**Marlena smiled again before glancing toward the corner of the room. "Roman, you can come closer," she said with a laugh. "John won't bite." **

**Roman laughed, too, as he came toward John and Marlena. "I'm not so sure about that, Doc."**

**"Come on, you two, we all need to pull together for this baby and for the rest of our family, because like it or not, the Bradys and the Blacks are connected again." Marlena patted her stomach for emphasis.**

**"I guess you're right, Doc," John agreed, and Roman simply nodded.**

**Marlena smiled again, hoping that this truce would last, for her sake and the baby's.**


	2. Recovery

**Chapter 2: Recovery**

**John, Marlena, and Roman were in her hospital room, surrounded by silence. Marlena opened her mouth to speak, but the baby kicked, catching her off guard. "Oh!" she cried, clutching her stomach. **

**Immediately, Roman came to her left side and took her hand. "What's wrong, Doc?" both men asked in unison.**

**Marlena smiled. "Nothing. The baby just kicked."**

**Roman cleared his throat. "Uh, Doc, um, can I?" he asked shyly.**

**Marlena laughed. "Of course, Roman."**

**Roman blushed a little before putting his hand on Marlena's stomach. The baby kicked again, causing him to let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. John stepped back a bit, deciding to allow Roman to share this moment with Marlena, who couldn't help but notice his sudden shyness.**

**"John, it's OK. You can feel, too," she told him gently. "In fact, I think she'd like to get to know you." **

**John laughed. "Come on, Doc."**

**Marlena laughed, too. "John, I'm serious. Come on. Give it a try."**

**John chuckled and obliged, causing the baby to kick yet again.**

**Marlena giggled. "See? She likes you."**

**John smiled. "I guess you're right, Doc," he said before kissing her lightly. However, John and Marlena were so caught up in the moment that they failed to notice Roman's quiet exit.**

**Back outside, Roman met Kate near the water fountains.**

**"Roman, how's Marlena?" she asked.**

**"She's fine. John's with her now. Have you seen Belle?"**

**"She went home to rest. She said she wasn't feeling well and that she'd be back later."**

**In Marlena's room, she'd pulled away and was about to speak again when there was a knock on the door.**

**"Come in," she and John said in unison.**

**"Marlena, I heard what happened," Maggie told her as she stepped inside. "Are you and the baby all right?"**

**Marlena smiled and extended a hand to Maggie. "I've got a concussion, but the baby and I are stable."**

**Maggie sighed. "Oh, thank goodness. I was really worried," she said with a smile.**

**Suddenly, there was another knock at the door.**

**"Come in," Marlena called.**

**"Hey, everybody," Lexie said cheerfully. "I've got more good news. Your concussion's cleared up fast, Marlena. You can go home whenever you're ready."**

**Marlena smiled. "Great. Thanks, Lexie," she said as Maggie packed her bag.**

**"You're welcome," Lexie replied as she left to do the paperwork.**

**"John, could you help me up?" Marlena asked softly.**

**"Sure, Doc," John replied, pulling her up gently.**

**She stood up slowly, being careful to protect the baby.**

**"I'll drive you back to the penthouse," Maggie piped up.**

**"Thanks, Maggie," Marlena said with a smile.**

**"Anytime," Maggie said as they headed toward the door.**

**Marlena patted Roman's shoulder on the way out. "Maggie's driving us back to the the penthouse. We'll sort this out later, Roman, I promise."**

**Roman nodded. "Yeah, we will, Doc," he agreed. "Don't worry."**

**"Roman, um, have you seen Belle or Sami?" **

**"Sami went home to cool off, and Belle wasn't feelin' good, so she went home to rest."**

**Marlena nodded. "Maybe that's for the best," she reasoned.**

**With that, the trio left the hospital, and Marlena knew she'd be back to her old self in no time.**


	3. Uncertainty

**Chapter 3: Uncertainty**

** Marlena walked into the penthouse on John's arm, and Maggie followed them in. "Anything else I can do, Marlena?" she asked shyly. **

** Marlena turned, flashing her a grateful smile before shaking her head. "Nothing that I can think of offhand," she replied.**

** "Thanks for the ride home, Maggie," John chimed in.**

** Maggie smiled. "Anytime. Call me if you need anything," she said as she stepped toward the door.**

** "Will do," John and Marlena agreed in unison. **

** Maggie waved as she shut the door behind her.**

** Marlena sighed. " Oh, John, I feel so guilty," she told him. holding back the tears that she knew could fall at any moment.**

** Although John was hurt by Marlena's act of indiscretion with Roman, he hated to see her upset. Her pain cut him like 1,000 daggers. He wrapped her in a comforting embrace, hoping to cushion the crushing blows her guilt was landing. "It's OK, Doc. Shh," he soothed. "You made a mistake. It's OK."**

** "John, I never meant for that to happen," Marlena said through her now-falling tears, "Neither did Roman. We didn't even see it coming."**

** John nodded. "I understood, Doc. Kate and I didn't see what happened between us coming, either," he admitted honestly.**

** Marlena sniffled. "John?"**

** "Yeah?"**

** "What'll we do about the baby?"**

** "Well, I vote that we raise her as a Black and let Roman be a big part of her life. I mean, Kate's definitely gonna object to raising her in their home, considering that she's not her mother."**

** Marlena nodded in agreement. "Plus, Kate won't be able to meddle in her life as much if we do it that way," she said with a laugh.**

** John chuckled. "Now, Doc, you know Roman's gonna insist o her getting to know Kate."**

** Marlena laughed again. "I know, but we can always hope she won't meddle."**

** John wiped the remaining tears from Marlena's cheeks. "Keep your fingers crossed," he said, chuckling again.**

** Marlena stepped over to the couch and sat down slowly. John soon joined her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. They fell asleep there a few minutes later.**

** Next: Marlena talks to Roman.**


	4. Decisions

**Chapter 4: Decisions**

**Hours passed, and Marlena was sleeping peacefully until she was sucked into another world.**

_**"Mama, where are you?" cried a small voice.**_

_**"I'm here, baby!" Marlena called. "Can you tell Mama where you are?" **_

_**"Daddy's with me. It's safe. Come to us."  
"Baby, I can't come to you if I don't know where you are."**_

_**"We're just over the bridge. "You won't have to run far."**_

_**Marlena looked around. Sure enough, there was a bridge about ten feet in front of her. "I'm coming, baby!" she called out. She ran faster than she'd ever run in her life, but when she got over the bridge, neither Roman nor her baby was there. "Roman?" she asked. **_

_**"No, Marlena, you're stuck with me," said a familiar voice.**_

_**Marlena turned. "Kate? What're you doing here?"**_

_**"You stole Roman from me, and I'm here to settle the score.'**_

_**"Well, Kate, if you feel that way, then I'm afraid you stole John from me, too."**_

_**"You still have John,"**_

_**"And you still have Roman, so do you get how crazy that sounds?"  
"I may still have Roman, but you're carrying his baby, so you have a piece of him, too."**_

_**Marlena looked down. "I am? Then who did that voice belong to?"**_

_**"That was the child Roman and I wished we could've had together."**_

_**"S6, she was calling you Mama?"**_

_**Kate nodded. "I'm afraid so."**_

_**Suddenly, Marlena heard a male voice coaxing, "Doc, wake up. Come on." It seemed very faraway. **_

**Her eyes fluttered open, and she was surprised to meet Roman's concerned gaze. "Roman, how'd you get in here?" she asked with a yawn. **

**"John let me in. He went to take care of some things at Basic Black, so he wanted me to sit with you."**

**Marlena smiled. "I'm glad you're here, Roman, because we need to talk."**

**Roman nodded. "About the baby?"**

**Marlena nodded, too. "John and I were talking earlier, and I think we came up with a plan."**

**Roman cocked his head curiously. "What is it, Doc?" **

**"Well, we were thinking we could raise her as a Black and let you be a prominent figure in her life. John and I wanna spare Kate the pain of raising a child that we created together."**

**"Wow, Doc. You're lucky," Roman remarked.**

**Marlena chuckled. "Why's that, Roman?" she asked.**

**"John's being so understanding about the baby. I wish Kate would take it as well as he has," he replied.**

**Marlena sighed. "I'm so sorry, Roman. We really messed things up this time."**

**Roman chuckled. "That's putting it mildly."**

**Marlena nodded in agreement. "So, do we have a plan?"**

**Roman smiled and nodded. "We have a plan."**

**Suddenly, Marlena moved her hand to her stomach. "Roman, she's kicking again. Do you wanna feel?"**

**Roman nodded, placing his hand over Marlena's. The baby kicked again, causing both of them to laugh. "Roman, can I ask a favor?" she inquired after stopping to catch her breath.**

**Roman smiled. "Anything, Doc. You name it."**

**Marlena returned his smile. "Could you make me some herbal tea? This nausea's a killer."**

**Roman nodded. "Sure, Doc. Hang tight. I'll be right back." He returned a few minutes later with a large cup. He handed it to Marlena slowly before sitting down beside her."Careful, Doc, it's still hot."**

**Marlena smiled and nodded. "Hmm. Oh, Roman, it's just like I remember it. How do you do it?" she asked, taking a sip.**

**Roman blushed. "Well, actually, Kate likes herbal tea, too. She uses it to ease stress."**

**Marlena laughed. "I guess she's been drinking a lot lately, then." she said as she took another sip.**

**Roman laughed, too. "It's good to see you still have your sense of humor, Doc."  
****Marlena smiled. "Believe me, Roman, after everything we've been through lately, my sense of humor is what's helped me keep my sanity."**

**Roman nodded. "I understand, Doc." he said with a smile.**

**Just then, John walked into the penthouse. "Doc, I'm home," he said as he closed the door.**

**Marlena got up slowly, crossed the room, and met him with a kiss. "John, I'm glad you're back," she said after she'd pulled away.**

**"Me, too," he agreed. He glanced at Roman, then at the cup of tea on the coffee table. "Well, Doc, it looks like I left you in good hands," he said with a smile.**

**Marlena smiled, too. "You did," she agreed before kissing him again. "Thanks, Roman,"**

**"No problem, Doc," he said before making his exit.**

**When they were alone, John kissed her again, and they both knew things would work out somehow.**


	5. Happiness

**Chapter 5: Happiness**

**John broke the kiss after a few minutes. " Ya know, Doc, I think I know just how to cheer you up," he told Marlena. **

**She smiled. "How?" she asked.**

**"Simple. Dessert," he replied, returning her smile.**

**She laughed. "But, John, the baby. I can't drink champagne."**

**He laughed, too. "You underestimate me, Doc." He smiled mischievously as he went into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with a bottle of sparkling cider, wine goblets in his pockets, some strawberries, and some whipped cream. **

**Marlena laughed again. "Oh, John, you think of everything, but when did you get the cider?" she asked as she sat the bottle, the whipped cream, and the goblets on the coffee table.**

**"I drank it when I was grieving to keep from getting drunk, so I kept a full stock on hand. It reminded me of the champagne we drank together."**

**Marlena sighed. "Oh, John, I'm so sorry you had to grieve for me like that."**

**John nodded. "Me, too, Doc, but the important thing is, we're together now," he said, feeding her a strawberry as he led her over to the couch. **

**Marlena sat down slowly before nodding in agreement. She poured the cider and handed John a glass. "Here's to happiness," she said with a smile.**

**John smiled, too. "Hear, hear, Doc," he said, clinking his glass to Marlena's before kissing her.**

**Marlena returned the kiss, wishing she could stay in this moment forever. **


	6. Faithfully

**Chapter 6: _Faithfully_**

**John broke the kiss after a few minutes. "I've got another idea, Doc," he said with a smile.**

**Marlena returned it before asking, "What is it?"**

**John chuckled. "You'll see," he said, rising slowly.**

**Moments later, the gentle intro to Journey's _Faithfully _filled the room. "May I have this dance, Doc?" John asked.**

**Marlena nodded, rising and flashing him a soft smile as she stepped into his arms. "Oh, John, you don't miss a step," she told him as they glided around the room. "How do you do it?" **

**John chuckled again. "Well, it helps to have such a good partner," he said before kissing her lightly.**

**Marlena blushed. "You always know just the right thing to say, John."**

**He smiled. "What can I say? I have a gift."**

**She laughed as their dance continued. "You sure do," she agreed. "You always have." **

**"Thanks for sayin' that, Doc."**

**Marlena smiled. "It's true," she told him as she patted his shoulder. She was about to move into the next step when the baby kicked. She moved her hand to her stomach, but she never stopped dancing.**

**John took her other hand and led her into the next step before kissing her again. At this moment, they both wished that time would stand still.**


End file.
